convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivors
Survivors are the participants of Murder Games that openly work together to try to get through the events alive while also trying to track down the identities of the mysterious Traitors. In the Illusion Games, the survivors serve a similar role, where they are tasked with trying to track down the identities of the Saviors, having been led to believe that they're an evil force. Description The Survivors make up the vast majority of the participants in the Murder Games, and generally work together to try to get to the bottom of their mysterious circumstances, attempting to survive and vote out who they suspect to be the Traitor, as well as those with other roles, depending on the specific event. This role is easily by far the most self-explanatory role there is. In the Illusion Games, the role is near identical, where instead of trying to vote out who they suspect to be the Traitors, they are trying to vote out the Saviors. Survivor List The following is a list of the Survivors that have appeared in each Murder and Illusion Event so far, sorted alphabetically and by each event. The Ties That Bind * Adachi Tohru * Ahzek Ahriman * Annie Hastur * Ariel * Bigby Wolf * Chrom * Clementine * Dallas * Dandy * Debra Morgan * Elsa * Garrus Vakarian * Hatty Harrington * Isaac Clarke * Jill Valentine * Kinzie Kensington * Kiritsugu Emiya * Lann the Clever * Leo Barnes * Luke * Matt Miller * Mikasa Ackerman * Molly * Oswald Mandus * Rand Al'Thor * Rin Okumura * Ryuuko Matoi * Shiki Tohno * Solaire of Astora * Subject Delta * Vi * Wynne The Watchful Eyes * Adam Eberhart * Aoko Aozaki * Axel * Central Officer Bradford * Damian Wayne * Deadpool * Death the Kid * Ethan Woods * Gamzee * Garrus Vakarian * Gourry Gabriev * Holly Short * Ike * Jane * John Marston * Junko Enoshima * Katarina Du Couteau * Konstantin "Kostya" Vetrov * Lady Deadpool * Leona * Lopmon * Makoto Naegi * Mystique * Predator * Rose Lalonde * Sollux * Sasha Braus * The Mad Hatter Limited Starkweather Edition * Adam * Amber * Aleksey * Alyce * Batrisyia * Bryan * Chris * Cody * Gage * Gil * Grant * Jack * Jake * Laura * Leesa * Lydia * Mark * Michael * Nia * Nathan * Salwa * Tyler Welcome to Silent Hill * Aiden Pearce * Alison * Ara Haan * Ariel * Bryan Mills * Ellie * Elsa * Feferi Peixes * Francis York Morgan * Gamzee Makara * Grant Ward * Itachi Uchiha * Joel * Kanaya Maryam * Kiritsugu Emiya * Lee Everett * Rin Okumura * Sebastian Castellanos * Shiki Ryougi * Shirou Emiya * Siegfried Schtauffen * Solaire of Astora * Sophie * Sylvanas Windrunner * Tavros Nitram * The RED Spy * Torque * Yang Xiao Long Monokuma Rising * Annabeth Chase * Arya Stark * Axel * Bayonetta * Chung Seiker * D * Desmond Miles * Dlanor A. Knox * Don "Wardaddy" Collier * Edward Kenway * Erika Furudo * Frank Castle * Funny Valentine * Gig * Giroro * Hanzou Urushihara * Hercule Poirot * Jack Spicer * Jean Kirstein * Jennifer * John Constantine * Keroro * Kirei Kotomine * Korra * Lector * Lilia Kjaernestejd * Loki Laufeyson * Lyle Dylandy * Master Chief * Oz * Pretty Boy * Revya * River Song * Robin Tact * Ruby Rose * Sandor Clegane * Sting Eucliffe * The Engineer * The Noob * William "Billy" Borden * Willow Rosenberg * Wuya * Yang Xiao Long * Yuno Gasai The Reapers' Game * Ash Williams * Asha * Ashabel * Bakura * Batman * Celestia Ludenberg * Chandra * Chrom * Ciel * Claptrap * Crono * Gajeel Redfox * Garrus Vakarian * Guy Noir * Hrist * Hurley Reyes * Jenny * Kanye West * Lorne Malvo * Marcus Wright * Marie * Minato Arisato * Neku Sakuraba * Pyrrha Nikos * Rocket * Ryou * Shiki Misaki * Silver Sablinova * Susan Ashworth * Teresa Agnes * Thanos * Wander Eden and the Forgotten People * Captain Jack Harkness * Coco * Diego Brando * Faith Connors * Gregory House * Hermione Granger * Isaac Clarke * Izana * Margaret Moonlight * Master Chief * Mega Man X * Nana Osaki * Naoki Kashima * Norm "Hoot" Gibson * Princess Yum Yum * R2-D2 * Red * Robin Tact (AI) * Rose "Bad Wolf" Tyler * Rose "Zero" * Sir Artorias of the Four Knights * Spencer Reid * The Bounty Hunter * The Doctor * The Transistor * Vanilla Ice * Yvaine Seren * Zero * Zessoku Yachiyo The Distraction of the Falling Worlds * Alex Senji * Bubba Daddy * Calvin Klein Brown * David Bennett * Emily Lake Everdeen * Hiroshi Kenzo Nanami * Ib Gary * Jason Scott Bjorn Revan * Lola Coulson Girl * Maria Courtney * Megumi Yashida Saotome * Melody * Mr. Richard Dream Man * Neil Magnus Taurus * Orel Krovotecheniye Kaczmarek * Sybil Mizutani * Zhang Min Yu Fusion * C-3PO * Claire Bennett * Elizabeth Keen * Ellie * Ellis * Fox McCloud * Garnet * Gaz Membrane * Handsome Jack * Hester Shaw * Hope Estheim * Hua Mulan * Ika Musume * Jameson Locke * Jeffrey Sprit * Johnny Cade * Librarian Cat * L Lawliet * Luke fon Fabre * Matt Murdock * Nanami Yasuri * Naoki Kashima * Natalia * Pietro Maximoff * Quote * Raymond "Red" Reddington * River Tam * Sadao Maou * Shiemi Moriyama * Springtrap * The Seventh Doctor * The Stalk * Touma Kamijou School Daze * Aaron White * Adrian Jacobs * Anna Collins Cullen * Annette De La Rose Montilyet * Anouk Cross Korra * Ilse Althaus Brandt * Jake Cline Mathis * James Lancaster * Jason "Jay" Cortez Wilson Straden * Kei Eba * Kisho Taniyama Kashima * Kumiko Kurumi Tokisaki * Logan Wilson Reynolds * LuAnn Lewis Wayword * Meira Franz Franz * Michelle Kile * Minori Chihara Nagato * Scott Miller of Windor * Takuro Kennedy * Thaneo Tesseract Stark * Troy Delta Klim * Umeko Moe * Viviette Anya Stark * Yui Voorhees System Breakdown * Ace * Cao Cao * Dawg Aldrik Allen * Dexter * Dr. Midas * Furiae * GLaDOS * HK-47 * Jungo Torii * Kathryn Janeway * Ken Kaneki * Logix Fiscario * MegaMan.EXE * Melinda Gordon * Noriko "Nori" Ashida * Okami Amaterasu * Priestess Rao * Revya * Richard B. Riddick * Robin Aquilus * Scott Steiner * Serenity Rose * Sora * Thorn Harvester * Ultron The Ultimate Game * Ace * Albert Wesker (β) * Alice Margatroid * Archer * Aqua * Belphegor * Cell * Claire Redfield (β) * Corvo Attano * Crusader * Dante * Darth Vader * Desmond Miles * Elliot * Emily "Hunter" Grimes * Erron Black * Ezio Auditore da Firenze * Felix * Frank Castle * Frenzy * Gnar * Grail Trigadon * Harry "Galahad" Hart * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Izana * Jake Long * Jim Raynor * Jiraiya * Jon Snow * Joseph Aniphage * Kaku * Kalifa * Legolas Greenleaf * Link * Lisa Castle * Loras Tyrell * Lucy Heartfilia * Margaery Tyrell * Maxine Caulfield * Molly * Nito * Phoebe Haliwell * Piper Haliwell * Plutia * Prue Haliwell * R2-D2 * Red * Rinato Dormi * Ruby Rose * Ryu Keiko * Sakuya Izayoi * Sophie * Soul "Eater" Evans * Specter Knight * Stitch * Storm * Sylveon * Teresa Agnes * The Lone Wanderer "Riley" * The Doctor * Travis Touchdown * Ulysses * Umbreon * Vi * Wander The Sovionok Camp Incident * Alex Summers * Anima * Bell Cranel * Beowulf * Bill Cipher * Blake Belladonna * Canada * Cecil Harvey * Claire "Lightning" Farron * Gaara * Hajime Hinata * Idoun * Jinx * "Gentleman" John Marcone * Karol Capel * Katara * Krieg * Kyon * Orie Valadier * RED Scout * Ryoko Asakura * Samidare Asahina * Sukuna Shinmyoumaru * Tallion * TOHSAKA * Tsukimi Kurishita * Wednesday Addams * Yatogomi * Yellow de Tokiwa Grove * Yukino The Metamorphose Sickness * Angelic Buster * Connor Duchannes * Dylan * Heimskr * John Connor * Joseph Joestar * Noel Vermilion * RED Pyro * Riley Anderson * T-800 * The Predator * Xenon Legend of Zelda Extravaganza * Accelerator * Aeric * Balto * Bernkastel * Cecelia * Dr. Zanzibar * Double D * Ed * Eddy * Ellie * Fizz * Hange Zoë * Jamie Reagan * Jennifer Tate * Kaori Kanzaki * Kazuma Kiryu * Kratos * Lambdadelta * Leo Barnes * Levi Ackerman * Madotsuki * Mercenary Tao * Mittens * Monkey D. Luffy * Motochika Chosokabe * Ri Boon-Hui * Romulus * Rosalina * Rowen Ilbert * Scree * Serge * Talim * Ty-kun * Ventus * Yuki Amano Right Hand of the Crimson Moon * Annabeth Chase * Battler Ushiromiya * Bee * Cameron Phillips * Celty Sturluson * Cinder Fall * Codarus * Dark Swan * Deoxys * Edipsu * Edward "Stubbs" Stubblefield * Elektra Natchios * Erik * Erika Furudo * Ermac * Ethel * Frank Castle * Furiosa * Gilgamesh * Gunha Sogiita * Hector Barbossa * Ilona * Jason * Karin * Kirby * Mari Kurihara * Matt Murdock * Maxine Caulfield * Mikoto Misaka * Minato Arisato * Mister Negative * Papyrus * Percy Jackson * Raiden * Reece Duchannes * Robin Tact * Ryan Duchannes * Ryner Lute * Ryuuko Matoi * Saiai Kinuhata * Sans * Sean Grant * Silk When the Corpses Cry * Ash Williams * Aya Drevis * Bo Broski * Chrom * Edward Kenway * Enrico Pucci * Deedee * Dio Brando * Gilgamesh * Guillo * Henry * Herbert West * Hermaeus Mora * Io Nitta * Jamie Madrox * Jason Voorhees * Kyle Hyde * Leah Cain * Lucina * Majin Buu * Mark * Mikleo * Morgan Tact * Plutia * Rider * Sarah Connor * Shazam * Sorey * Teemo * Undyne * Veronica Sawyer * Yuki Terumi * Yuna Yuki * Zombina Traversing Aether * Alan Wake * Ash Williams * Carl Grimes * Catherine * Cleo Price * Daniel Angelle * Doctor Emily Grey * Emily Kaldwin * Huang Rong * Jean Kirstein * Jean-Luc Picard * Jenny * Johnny * Leo Elster * Locus * Max Rockatansky * Nathan Prescott * Nezumi "Rat" * Rhonda Kerske * Roberta Mendez * Sendo Takeshi * Sherlock Holmes * Shion * The Doctor * The Master * Travis * William Owen Herondale * Yuriko Omega The Grand Hotel * Anya Corazon * Arisu * Brad Armstrong * ChromeSkull * Cirno * Coraline Fenn * Death of the Endless * Ghostface * Gilderoy Lockhart * Gilgamesh * Hajime Hinata * Jen Yu * Jezebel * Kilgrave * Kiritsugu Emiya * Leone "Léon" Montana * Mary * Mathilda * Morrigan Aensland * Morrighan * Neopolitan * Osgood * Papyrus * Peashy * Raven * Rose Wilson * Ryan Duchannes * Saitama * Sal * Sarah Cheng * Slavya * Sweet * The Bogeyman * The Eleventh Doctor * The Sixth Doctor * Tsubomi Kido * W.D. Gaster * Wadanohara * Yomi Isayama * Yulia * Yvaine Seren Space Jam * Blacker Baron * Blue * Cole MacGrath * Coral * Delphox * Eda * Emalf * Eruna Ichinomiya * Fluttershy * Isaiah Mustafa * Jeanne * Mirei Hayasaka * Motoko Kusanagi * Princess Buttercup * Reficul * Revy * Roberta * Robert Lutece * Terry Crews * Tomoyo Sakagami * Ty-kun * Wild Dog Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo * Abra Jinzonegen Cell * Akio Price * Bailey Dansford * David Van Tessel Death * Hanako Musoka Dreemurr * Hayden Cooper Chloris * Joan Jaffa Perona * Jurikono Frieza * Kana Hanazawa * Karin Hida Makimachi * Katsuko Nishio Shiro * Ken Fan Yusha * Makiko Haneyama * Meiko Seo Illustrious Makinami * Miles Duchovsky Connor * Tony Grayson Rex The War of the Universe * Appleboom * Applejack * Asgore Dreemurr * Bane * Big Daddy * Boba Fett * Broly * Courier Six * Dan Corduory * Deadpool * Deathstroke * Deemo * "Diabolic Esper" Add * Dust * Elijah Mikaelson * Emmeryn * Ezekiel Jones * Fidget * Gunha Sogiita * Jeen * Johnny Joestar * Jonathan Joestar * Joseph Joestar * Karasu * Kofuku Ebisu * Koro-sensei * Haruka Kaminogi * Lisa Lisa * Little Girl * "Mastermind" Add * Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson * Producer Kido * Qrow Branwen * Rey * Roy Harper * Sal * Shizuo Heiwajima * Skeletor * Starman * Sugar * Syoko Hoshi * Tenth Doctor * The Master * Toboe The Devil's Carnival * Aika * Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca * Ayumu Aikawa * Bazett Fraga McRemitz * B.O.B. * Cat * Daisuke * Deadpool * Dipper Pines * Frisk * Iggy * Jhin * Kuroko Shirai * Kyousuke Hyoubu * Lorde * Luso Clemens * Mike Ehrmantraut * Michelangelo "Spike" Scarlatti * Morgan Freeman * Rumble McSkirmish * Samhain * Seras Victoria * Takeru Tenkuuji * Tobias Welcome to the Falls * Alex Mercer * Aran Ryan * Big Cass * Clarence Irawn * Cloud * Damon Salvatore * Dean Winchester * Djeeta * Duke Togo * Enzo Amore * Fox * Gran * Grim * Gwenpool * Inigo * Jade Chan * James "Bucky" Barnes * Karen Araragi * Kirby * Koyomi Araragi * LeShawna * Light * Lon'qu * Mandy * Meteo * Pearl * Ougi Oshino * Rainbow Mika * RGB * Ryner Lute * Sam Winchester * Sans * She-Hulk * Shinobu Oshino * Suruga Kanbaru * Thor Odinson * Tracer * Uncle Chan * Whimsur * Zinnia Restless in Rapture * Ayano Aishi * Carol Peletier * Clare * Derrial Book * Ellis * Evie Frye * Faith Connors * Foo Fighters * Francisco Scaramanga * Gwenpool * Houston * Jacob Frye * Jesse Custer * Jesse McCree * Kana * Keaton * Kwang-soo Lee * Lady Bow * Lando Calrissian * Lucifer Anghelscu * Mabel "Medea" Simmons * Marquis d'Caliber * Mirei Hayasaka * Mystique * Nier * Niko Bellic * Odette Rene Stiller * Oerbia Dia Vanille * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Owlman * Samael * Scott McCall * Sean Grant * Skyla * Soldier 76 * Spider-Gwen * Ty Lee * Tywin Lannister * Wadanohara * Wendy Marvell * Winslow Leach Monokuma's Awakening * Ada Bartholdi * Arya Stark * Bolin * Chikage Kushinada * Catbug * Citizen Snow * Corrin * Darv Saltborn * Edmond Honda * Genji Shimada * Felix * Jack Frost * Kyoko Kirigiri * Nono Morikubo * Poison * Rant T. Mouse * Rinato Dormi * Samurai Jack * Seamus "Sledge" Cowden * Stiles Stilinski * Tarlotte * Tekhartha Zenyatta * Terezi Pyrope * Tharja * Tomoko Kuroki * Victoria Maribeth Chase * Wanda Maximoff * Yurick * Zinnia Civil War * Add * Anna * Artyom Chyornyj * Astaroth * Bekka * Bibi Ornitier * Bradley Martin Holland * Cheza * Corrin * Deoxys * Doomguy * Elesis * Erron Black * Genji Shimada * Jak * Jon Snow * Len * Lucifer Anghelscu * Madoka Karasuma * Maki Kido * Miko Wanijima * Nemo * Qrow Branwen * Red Tornado * Reinhardt Wilhelm * Remilia Scarlet * Robin Aquilus * Ruby Rose * Saber Alter * Sakuya Izayoi * Scott McCall * Shi-Long Lang * Shiki Tohno * Shizuo Heiwajima * Stiles Stilinski * Toboe * Train Heartnet * Uncle Iroh * Weiss Schnee * Winter Schnee * Wynne * Zen * Zidane Tribal * Zwei Genesis * Ada Wong * Alice Twilight * Alucard * Android 18 * Black Mage Evilwizardington * Blake Dormi * Cagliostro * Charlotte Wiltshire * Cullen Bloodstone * Daizo * Domon Kasshu * Eliot Waugh * Fierce-Heart Ali * Fighter McWarrior * Hakuei Ren * Inspector Navel * Jaffar * Jason Todd * Kazuo Tengan * Jinx * Joshua * Laharl * Lucio * Meloetta * Mikoto Kujou * Miku Hatsune * Naomi Kimishima * Nashetania Loei Piena Augustra * Revy * Rock * Riesbyfe Stridberg * Riolu * Road Kamelot * Schala Zeal * Senna * Setsuna * Sheev Palpatine * Shirou Yusa * Travis Touchdown * Twisted Fate * Warpath * William "Penny" Adiyoi * Zerberus Category: Terminology